guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Abdul Aziz Abdul Rahman Abdul Aziz Al Baddah
Abdul Aziz Abdul Rahman Abdul Aziz Al Baddah is a citizen of Saudi Arabia best known for the four and a half years he spent in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, April 20, 2006 His Internment Serial Number was 264. He now resides as a free man in Saudi Arabia. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on April 12, 1982, in Quia , Saudi Arabia Capture Abdul Aziz Abdul Rahman Abdul Aziz al Baddah was captured in Pakistan in December 2001 and was transferred to Saudi Arabia on June 24, 2006. Combatant Status Review Al Baddah was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the United States Department of Defense published a six page ummarized transcripts from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Al Baddah chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Abdul Aziz Abdul Rahman Abdul Aziz Al Baddah's Administrative Review Board hearing - pages 25-40 Enemy Combatant Election Form Abdul Aziz's Assisting Military Officer met with him on August 19, 2005, for forty-five minutes. His Assisting Military Officer's said Abdul Aziz chose not to attend his hearing His Assisting Military Officer's read from the notes he prepared on Abdul Aziz's Enemy Combatant Election Form: His Assisting Military Officer told his Board that he tried to explain that the Board was an Administrative procedure, not part of the US criminal justice system. His Assisting Military Officer then recorded: Abdul Aziz said he would pray on the decision to attend his Tribunal, and they met again on August 22, 2005, for thirty minutes. Abdul Aziz had changed his mind, and wanted to attend the hearing, after all. His Assisting Military Officer described Abdul Aziz as "polite and cooperative". Factors for and against continued detention A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for each Administrative Review Board. It was always read aloud, at least once. Most captives were given an opportunity to have the allegations read aloud a second time, with a pause between each allegation, giving them an opportunity to respond to each allegation in turn. The factors were always separated into "The following primary factors favor continued detention"; and "The following primary factors favor release or transfer". The factors favoring continued detention were always further broken down into subcategories, with titles like "Intent", "Training", "Associations". The factors following each of these subcaterofies were always sequentially numbered. Most transcripts recorded all the factors, the headings, subheadings, and the numbering scheme. But Abdul Aziz Abdul Rahman Abdul Aziz Al Baddah's transcript doesn't record the headings, subheadings and numbering. Transfer to Saudi Arabia Al Baddah was one of 14 men transferred from Guantanamo to Saudi Arabia on June 25, 2006. Thirteen Saudis and a Turkistani return to Saudi from Guantanamo, Middle East News, June 25, 2006 In January 2009, two former Guantanamo captives defected, and appeared in a threatening al Qaida video. mirror On January 28, 2009 Al Baddah response to the video was quoted by the Saudi Gazette: References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1982 births